Spiral Rotational Energy
A unique energy form, Rotational Energy also known as Spiral is a passive energy which is generated and exists thanks purely in part to it's nature which breaks the flow of universa constants. While always passive, there are many machines and objects capable of taking the enregy and using it to it's fullest potential. What this energy is, is the natural energy generated from the rotation of objects and motion; which acts as the basis for most modern technology. This can be seen from the constant spiraling motion needed in engines for planes to helicopters to lift or the quick spins used in hydro electric dams. This is only the base of its true potential, it has been shown that if an object spins fast enough it has the potential to not only negate gravity around it but to generate its own powerful gravitational or anti gravitational field. This can even work to create it's own naturalized energy barrier if not break down other energy fields around it, working as an overly powerful tesla coil. This is where the true forces of Rotationa Energy comes into play, the ability to fully manipulate and take these forces and then use them as their own personal weapons. Creation Rotational Energy is created whenever an object begins to spin or rotate, it creates its own energy field which slowly starts to push against nearby energy fields and even gravity around it. This causes the two forces to crash, creating a sort of barrier between the two forces, this barrier being entirely made up of the energy coming from the rotating object. This energy is a constant force spinning either outward or inward, at some point the rotation forces the energy to either gain mass or dispel itself outwards in a type of perpetual motion made to generate energy. The creation of this energy is endless and while it doesn't break newtonian law, it does circumvent most of the laws of motion and energy considering it essential creates energy from motion instead of motion from energy something that is more than theoretically possible but in this case brought to it's extreme. Through this constant rotational motion and energy, it is possible for the rotational energy to literally collapse into a super mass black hole if not controlled or left in check. Manipulation Many people carry low key if not massive make Rotational Manipulators or Rotoms specifcally made to help them attack or defend when it comes to deal with enemies especially those that favor using energy based attacks. Most carry them in then form of guns or drills, though there are those who have fashioned them into armor for their usage. These Rotoms fall into a few categories, a kinetic minuplator, a kinetic bombarder, an electron manipulator, a electron bombarder, or a general diffusor. Kinetic Manipulator These machines use the Rotational Energy and use it to directly influence and create a wall of physical force gained form the energy clashing against gravity or energy fields around it, thus creating a powerful physical wall. Kinetic Manipulators are most favored for their versatile nature, usually used to release those walls of force to tear through or crash into whatever they are meant to. The best example of this is Vande's spear, specfically made to create a powerful physical force when thrown. It easily achieves complete rotation, the rotational energy specifically made to create an outward force that acts as the main force of the spear, the heat generated from this force has been shown to be enough to melt through most armor hulls. Kinetic Bombarder Acting as the opposite of a Kinetic Manipulator, Kinetic Bombarders were specifcally created for one purpose to generate rotational energy and then release it as a physical force almost like a bomb. Many of them are compact made to be used out in the field as minor dissorientation or IED. Though there are those specifcally made to generate as much destruction as possible within a short time. The best example in this case would be Echo's Judgement and Sermon. When fired each bullet is specfically shaped and carved so that when it spins through the air Electron Manipulator Electron Bombarder General Diffusor Basic Skills